


Freshers

by brentdax



Series: Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing Entries [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Word Counters Lie, Gen, I May Have Written This When I Was Starting At Uni, I Should Know, I Wish Harry And Ron Had Followed Me To Uni, I Wrote A Word Counter And It Only Lied A Little Less Than The Others, I swear, Muggle University, Quadruple Drabble, Qwghlm, The AO3 Word Counter Lies, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brentdax/pseuds/brentdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione’s Freshers’ Week at a Muggle university isn’t going too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshers

**Author's Note:**

> This double drabble was my fifth entry in round two of the [Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing](http://hermione-ldws.livejournal.com/) contest, which I ultimately took second place in. The prompt for this round was:
> 
> "Few would argue that the most important relationship in the HP books is between Harry, Ron and Hermione. For this challenge, you must write a drabble that focuses on the Trio. It can be shippy or gen, missing scene, canon compliant or AU, whatever you like."

Everybody else in the flat was settling easily into university life, but Hermione Granger found that she couldn’t. When she’d signed up for a Muggle law program so that she could bring the fairer legal system to wizarding government, she’d thought she could slip into Muggle life as easily as she’d left it.

But somehow, when she’d entered the Muggle world the magic had disappeared from her life. Not the literal magic cast with a wand, but the wonder she’d felt each morning when she’d woken, knowing that today she would do something she would have never believed possible.

One of her flatmates knocked on the door and invited her to the campus pub; she dutifully agreed, though she knew it would never compare to the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was all loud music, loud speech, and loud clothes. The boys in her flat soon peeled off to the snooker table. Hermione sipped her wine as her female flatmates chatted about clothes, wishing she’d refused this invitation.

But then, at the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of black and red.

She turned her head, and found something she’d never expected to see here: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sitting around a table, sipping beers and chatting.

She excused herself and hurried over to their table.

“Oh, hello, Hermione,” Harry said as she walked up, as calmly as he’d said ‘good morning’ every day at Hogwarts. “Take a seat.”

There was indeed a third chair at their table, conspicuously empty. She dropped into it. “How’d you two get in here?”

“The same as you,” Ron said. “With our student IDs.”

“You have fake ones? You could get in so much trouble for--”

“No,” Harry told her, “they’re as real as yours. We’re students here too.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped.

“I’m studying business--need to understand what to do with all my parents’ money.”

“A-and what about Ron? You know the Muggle world, but he--”

“Am intelnashonal steudent frum Qwghlm,” Ron said, “studyink spurts meda-sine.”

“I...Qwghlm?”

“It’s a small, backwards country in the north,” Ron said, reverting to his usual voice, “which doesn’t actually exist to anyone I haven’t hit with a Confundus Charm.”

Hermione boggled for a moment longer. “Why did you two do all this?”

“Did you really think we would leave you here all alone?”

Hermione’s university days were much more pleasant after that.


End file.
